According to the prior art of a one-direction ratchet wrench disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,825, it comprises a driving head with a ratchet wheel and a pawl, and a drive member mounted in the hole of the head. Inasmuch as an elastic element is attached between the drive member and the pawl for biasing the teeth of the pawl to engage with the teeth of the drive member, the head can be employed to drive the ratchet wheel moving in single direction. Apparently, it lacks of sufficient elasticity between the drive member and the head. On the other hand, because the drive member can move freely relative to the head, the elasticity of the elastic element is not able to be effectively applied on the pawl. During the driving process, the drive member bears reacting force to rotate freely and causes extremely unstable situation. Not only can it generate noise, but also damage components easily. Furthermore, there is no mechanic design for pincers to take out the annular hook from the head, and it causes inconvenience for maintaining the components inside the head. It is difficult to drill holes for the drive member to be pinned on, and it increases cost as well.